Episode 7346 (17th November 2015)
Plot Tanya wakes up confused in a bedroom at the B&B. Jai makes her believe that they slept together and insists that Nikhil must never find out about it. Nikhil worries that Tanya has not been in contact as he is the only one she knows in England. He tells Rishi he is returning to Canada at the end of the week. Sam worries where Megan is going to go once she leaves. She tells him she will be staying at a hotel until she finds something more permanent. Sam tries to get her to stay, insisting that he can protect her. Paddy tells Rhona that he has been thinking about the time he was a foster-father and he is not sure they have time to dedicate to another child. Rhona remains adamant they could make time. Tanya is horrified to discover that Jai took pictures of her half-naked the previous night. He threatens to 'confess' to Nikhil that he slept with her unless she persuades him to return to Canada that day. Tanya slaps Jai. Rhona confesses to Vanessa that she asked Paddy about adoption, but he is not keen. Cain suggests to Aaron that he take Chas out. Sam begs Cain to finish fixing Megan's car, as she needs it urgently. Tanya tells Nikhil they can't stay as she hates it in the Emmerdale. He says he will look at a flight for today. She panics when Nikhil says that he has some life changing news he needs to tell Jai before they leave. Tanya sees Jai and warns him to stay away from Nikhil until they leave. She is disgusted by Jai, who refuses to delete the photos until Nikhil is back in Canada. Paddy sees Tess at school as he goes to pick up Leo, forgetting he is on a school trip. Nikhil reveals to Tanya that Jai is going to be father again and doesn't know yet. Tanya tries to talk him out of telling Jai, revealing that she is being blackmailed by Jai. Nicola is still refusing to talk to Jimmy for losing the house. Aaron tries to get to the bottom of what's up with Chas. Nicola suggest to Laurel that she move in with Jimmy to get out of living with Marlon and she can keep an eye on Jimmy for her. Tanya explains everything to Nikhil. Paddy helps Tess put up a display at the school. He opens up to her about Rhona's plans to adopt and although he does want more kids he is not sure after what they did. Laurel breaks the news to Marlon and April that she is moving out. Paddy tells Tess that he cannot stop thinking of them and they kiss. Megan say goodbye to Sam but as she goes to leave she receives a phone call. Jai assures Rishi that bringing Nikhil back was the right thing. Nikhil bursts into the office and confronts Jai, who claims that Tanya came onto him. Nikhil insists that he was trying to help his brother, not steal the company, and reveals that he was prepared to return to Canada until Jai's actions had caused him to change his mind. Nikhil then declares that he is staying and won't until leave until Jai is left with nothing. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan Guest cast *Tanya - Hilary Connell *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *The Grange - Bedroom 4 and Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Connelton Primary School - Corridor and classroom *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes